


After

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: What happens after the filming of a infamous IGtv skit where Rhett provided Link with a topless maid service.





	After

The whole skit had been as ridiculous as they’d thought. Stevie couldn’t stop giggling for ten minutes straight. The rest of the crew was right there with her. Rhett had a look of smugness on his face, a smirk plastered on and his cheeks puffed up to heavens. He’d pulled the overalls back on but didn’t fasten the top part. For a good half an hour he walked around the office half-naked inducing giggles from everyone he passed. Link had laughed too. It would be weird if he didn’t. But his laugh had been short and thin and sporadic, manifesting only when someone looked at him for a reaction.

It was because there was a reaction. A real reaction that had happened in him when Rhett put on that music and looked at him with dark promises. He was afraid to look at the footage. The thoughts of depravity that had run through his head during all of that were so real and tangible that they had to evident on his face. He was a good actor, but not that good, right?

Finally the commotion quieted down. Their office emptied and Link was left alone under the pretense of answering some important phone call, which he promptly rescheduled as soon as the door closed behind Rhett. He needed a minute alone. He scrambled up to the loft and sat heavily on his chair. Buttons of his pants popped open quickly and he wiggled his butt to pull them down. He was still hard as a rock. How was this even possible? Link thought and, in the absence of better lubrication, spat on his hand. His hand hovered over his throbbing erection for a second as he questioned his whole existence. Was he really going to jack off to the image of his best friend in leather? Had he lost it?

But the need was too overwhelming and when his hand finally started to caress the warmness of himself, he couldn’t but to let out a contented moan. The spit’s slickness wasn’t enough but that was all he had right now. He wanted to be wet all over. His mind filled with images of Rhett. Rhett gyrating next to him. Rhett stripping down suggestively. Rhett staring at him with those deep, dark puddles that were his eyes. Then Rhett on his knees in front of him, mouth willing and eager. Link stopped to spit again, just to get closer to that feeling of Rhett’s mouth around his cock. Link was panting and light-headed. He needed to come soon. At any minute someone could walk into the office and the noises he was making wouldn’t leave much to the imagination. But he was edging, the feeling was too good, he didn’t want to let go of it.

“Rhett…” he moaned low as his hand slowed a bit so that he could feel it. Feel the pulse of himself and the sweet throbbing need inside.

“Yeah?” A low answer behind him left him chilled to the core.

Link was frozen. He hadn’t heard the door. How had he not heard the door?

Rhett moved to view. Looking down at his best friend disheveled and gasping. Link swallowed hard.

“I… Rhett… I can explain,” he mumbled. The embarrassment was acute and the wild beating of his heart felt like wind howling in his ears.

Rhett said nothing. Just stood there staring at Link. Staring at Link’s crotch, Link soon realized. He didn’t look disgusted, quite the opposite. As a test Link moved his hand a little, just one pull. Rhett let out a little gasp that made Link stomach flash hot and tight. He moved again. Rhett licked his lips slowly and Link was sure he was going to come right at this second. His hand had found a pace again. He couldn’t stop staring at Rhett who was biting his lip now and palming himself through the overalls. What was happening?

“You enjoying the show?” Link whispered, voice cracking a little.

Rhett nodded a little.

“Good. I guess we're even then.” Link’s eyes closed and rolled in his head as he neared the release.

He could hear Rhett panting. 

“I’m close. Oh…”

“Come for me.” Rhett’s voice was a growl, needy and low.

“Oh, god! Rhett!” Link was shattering to pieces. The intensity of the orgasm was too much. It was like he didn’t exist anymore. That the only thing left in this earth of him was his pulsing cock and bucking hips. When he finally came to, Rhett was still standing in front of him. Cheeks red, eyes wild, pants painfully tented. Link smiled lazily at him and asked.

“Do you need help with that?”


End file.
